Movie Night
by RAMSPEL
Summary: Soon after Kara comes to Earth she watches E.T. with her new sister, but her reaction is not what Alex would have expected. Some hurt/comfort, but mostly sisterly fluff.
_Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters._

* * *

It had been about three months since Alex's life had been turned upside down by an alien invasion. It was not the kind of invasion that involved cities being destroyed, humanity being enslaved, and a whole lot of degrading probing (which pop culture has conditioned Alex to expect). Instead, it was the kind that had resulted in Alex losing half her room, her social life virtually being destroyed, and a previously only child being suddenly cast in the role of big sister. Okay, so maybe an alien invasion was not the best way to describe Kara, Alex thought to herself, but the lives of the Danvers family had dramatically changed since the young Kryptonian had come to live with them.

Ever since Kara's arrival, it seemed like Alex could do nothing right, or at least that was how her parents acted. Her mother, especially, was constantly lecturing Alex. She said Alex needed to look out for her new sister and she should have a better attitude about all the changes because as Eliza like to put it, "That girl has lost everything, the least you can do is stop complaining because your life is being slightly inconvenienced."

It wasn't that Alex didn't feel sorry for Kara; she did. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to lose your whole world and have to start over again on some strange alien planet. But Alex had been happy with her old life, the life she had before an alien had come to live with them. And as much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but resent the girl who was responsible for that life ending. Most of all, she couldn't help but resent how her new sister seemed to be her parents' first priority.

So Alex was relieved to finally get a break from her parents. Her mom and dad had a wedding to attend for a work colleague and would be gone most of the evening. Alex had been invited to go to the movies with some friends, but Eliza had said she needed to stay with her sister. And even if Alex had wanted her to tag along with them, Kara been on the planet and exposed to the yellow sun long enough her powers were starting to develop. And until she learned how to hide them, she was stuck at the house along with someone else in the family, since Eliza still thought the young alien was still too new to Earth to be left alone. So Alex was stuck babysitting for the night.

"So Mom said there's leftover meatloaf in the fridge or we can order something if we want?" Alex asked after her parents had left.

"How about pizza?" Kara suggested.

"Are you going to eat the whole thing like last time?"

"I didn't eat the whole thing."

"Oh right, I forgot, I did get _one_ slice before you devoured the rest of it."

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were still on your first slice. I'm still getting used to this superspeed and some things are hard to resist. The food here is way better than it was on Krypton."

 _Or at least it's way unhealthier,_ Alex thought. From what Kara had told Alex, they did not have much junk food back on her home planet.

The girls ordered their favorite, a double cheese pizza, and Kara stayed true to her word, Alex did get more than one slice this time. Kara still ate the other three-fours of the pizza, but at least they were making progress.

After dinner, the girls decided to watch a movie. Besides food, film was one of the few aspects of life on Earth that Kara claimed was better than it was on Krypton. This surprised Alex considering the other planet's advanced technology, but Kara had explained Kryptonians were more focused on informing than entertaining. Kara browsed through the family's collection of DVDs until she settled on one.

"Is this any good?" She asked, handing Alex a copy of E.T.

"Ironic that you would choose this."

"Why?"

"Because it is about an alien who gets stranded on Earth and befriends a human. Yes, it's good. It was one of my favorite movies as a little kid, but I haven't seen it in years."

When she was younger Alex had watched the movie so many times the tape had worn out. She had been given a new copy when the movie had been re-released on DVD, but she had not gotten around to watching it yet.

Alex put the disc into the DVD player and started the movie. As the film played, Kara did not interrupt the way she usually did to ask basic questions about life on earth. Alex appreciated the silence as she was transfixed by the movie and her childhood nostalgia flooding back into her memory. _I forgot how great this movie was._ When the credits started to play, Alex hit stop and pressed open on the DVD player.

As she put the disc back, she said. "I'm glad you picked this one. I really should have watched it again sooner, but what did you think?"

She continued to put the disc back waiting for Kara to answer, but the other girl must not have been listening. Kara had been so quiet during the movie, she might have fallen asleep watching. Alex turned to see if her younger sibling was still awake and saw she was, but Kara had clearly not heard a word she'd been saying.

Kara was staring at the screensaver on the TV, lost in thought with a strained expression on her face.

"Kara, Are you okay?"

After a few seconds, Kara looked at Alex and said, "I'm fine."

'You don't look fine. Kara, what is it?" Alex asked again.

 _Can a Kryptonian get sick on this planet?_ Alex wondered. She was pretty sure the sun's rays also affected their immune systems and made them incapable of getting sick, but she was not a hundred percent certain.

"Has that ever happened before?" Kara asked.

"Has _what_ ever happened before?"

"Like in the movie. Has an alien ever been found living with humans by those type of people who were hunting E.T.?"

"Oh crap, I'm an idiot," Alex muttered.

 _Mom is going to kill me._ She should have thought about how scary the film was seen from an extraterrestrial's point of view where a friendly alien is hunted simply for being on the planet. Come to think about it, the guy in the spacesuit had given her nightmares the first time she had seen the film as a child.

"Kara no! It's just a movie. Everything in it is made-up."

"So no one has ever found an alien living among humans?"

"No, of course not!" Alex insisted even though she did not know for sure if this was true. Alex had certainly never heard of an alien being found living with humans, but she was pretty sure if the government did find aliens, they wouldn't exactly hold a press conference.

"I mean besides your cousin, who chose to tell the world who he was. And things have changed a lot since that movie was made. Since then, Superman has shown people we don't have to fear someone just because they are from a different planet."

"Yeah, but what if someone does find out about me? "

"No one is going to find out about you. Mom and Dad make sure there is a complete paper trail just in case someone looks into your background. And even if someone did find out about you, no one is going to hurt you. We won't let them."

Deep down, Alex knew if the government did find out about Kara and wanted to take her, there wasn't really anything she or her parents could do to stop them. Kara herself with all her powers was the only one who stood a chance against such a powerful enemy. However, Alex would still try to stop anyone who tried to hurt her little sister. She may not have wanted a little sister, but that didn't mean she didn't care about the other girl and she would do everything in her power to protect her.

"So you, Eliza, and Jeremiah are going to protect me, but who is going to protect all of you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw the movie. E. T. was not the only one of those people were after. Elliott and his family were in danger too. After everything your family has done for me, I don't want to put you at risk."

Alex hesitated, not knowing how to respond. She tried to think of the right words to reassure her sister, but everything that came to mind sounded cliché. Finally, she just spoke from the heart and hoped it would help.

"Well, that is just too bad."

"What?"

"You are a part of our family too now. And sometimes families have to take risks for one another. It's what we do. Besides, we're not your only family. You do have a superpowered cousin who might have something to say about people coming to take you."

Kara thought for a minute before smiling and hugging Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex replied and she realized she meant it.

It was the first time the girls had said this to one another. They both had known they cared about each other for a while now. But they were still new at being sisters and were getting to know each other. Neither had felt comfortable enough to say the actual words out loud until now.

"Okay, now that you are feeling better can we watch something else? I'm in the mood for something funny."

"Can we wait a few minutes before we watch something? I think there is some cookie dough in the fridge. Could we maybe bake some?"

"You can't still be hungry after all that pizza."

"Hey, my metabolism works differently than yours."

"Yeah, I know," Alex grumbled.

Of all her superpowers, Alex was probably the most jealous of how Kara could eat anything she wanted and not gain a pound.

"Or I might can try to bake them myself. I think I'm starting to get the hang of my heat vision."

"Yeah, we're _not_ doing that. Mom would never let me hear the end of it if you burnt the house down. We don't need to bake the cookie dough anyway. It tastes great raw."

Later on, Alex would regret teaching Kara how delicious raw cookie dough taste. The revelation pretty much put an end to the Danvers family having fresh baked cookies in the house.

The End

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
